Through the desert
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: His paws were moving over the burning hot desert sand as fast as they could. The sun burned mercilessly down on him and he felt as if his fur was standing in flames already; so hot it was. But he hardly cared about that. He knew this would be his end...
_**First things first.
I DON'T OWN THE LION KING! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO WALT DISNEY AND THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIE!** _

_It has been a very long time since I have written anything about my most favorite Disney movie of all the time.  
I was in the mood for a drama and here it is. I hope you'll like it^^._

 _I am sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._  
 _I translated this story from german into english and that wasn't easy at all!_  
 _And i would apperciate feedback in the form of a comment very, VERY much ;)_

* * *

 **Through the dessert**

"Do you hear that?! When you come back, we kill you!"

The words wouldn't get out of his head, followed him incessantly, no matter how hard he tried not to think about them.

His paws were moving over the burning hot desert sand as fast as they could.

The sun burned mercilessly down on him and he felt as if his fur was standing in flames already; so hot it was!

But he hardly cared about that.

He forced his exhausted body to keep running.

He wouldn't stop, wouldn't let his past catch up on him, because he knew what would happen then.

His past would catch up with him and destroy him!

Exile, murderer, monster...

These words haunted him since the beginning of his escape.

"If you hadn't been, he would still be alive..."

Again and again he heard Scar say those words inside his head.

Words that hurt him more than a Swipe!

Words that were true, since Scar was right.

Had he not been, all this would never have happened.

Had he not been, he wouldn't flee now and his father, the king, would still be alive.

But he wasn't.

Mufasa was dead and he was to blame for everything.

He was responsible for the death of his father and the king of the Pride Lands.

This thought alone made him run faster until his lungs burned, but he didn't stop.

He just wanted to get away from the place he had once called his home.

His pride of lions would probably hate him when Scar had told them what had happened.

He didn't want to see the disappointed look in Nalas eyes and he didn't want to see his mother's grief over the death of her lion...and he didn't want to get to feel her hatred.

Every lion would now probably look for him...

"When you come back, we'll kill you!"

Again and again he heard these sinister words in his head and he knew that they spoke the truth.

Would he dare to return they would kill him.

He couldn't go back.

Never again!

"Run away Simba! Run. Run away and never come back..."

Again he heard Scar's words in his head that made him run even faster, but slowly he felt how every last bit of strength vanished from his body. His muscles and his lungs were already burning, as they were on fire and he found it hard to breathe and the scorching desert heat made it no better for him.

For how long he hadn't drunk any water he couldn't tell.

And slowly the desert called its toll, for he became slower and slower until he was force to come to a halt.

Only then he felt the full extent of his exhaustion.

His body throbbed with pain.

No wonder, since the thorns were still everywhere in his flesh that he had gotten when he fell off the cliff, when he had tried to escape from the three ravenous hyenas.

But this pain was nothing compared to the one in his heart.

He had to watch how his beloved father had died before his eyes.

Trampled to death by a herd of wildebeest in their panic.

Tears gathered in his eyes and he didn't care that his body lost even more fluid and power through that.

It was so or so his end.

He was weak and wouldn't muster enough strength to keep running.

Far and wide there was no water, only desert sand that was cracked here and there in the heat and it testified that it hadn't rained here for months. The air was so hot that it shimmered before his eyes and no animal was nowhere to be seen.

He was all alone...

He didn't know how far he had gone, until he had collapsed under the heat of the sun.

Sand went into his nose, his eyes and his jaw as he had fallen, but he no longer cared about that.

Breathing hard, he lay there, his eyes only half open and he had no strength left to stand up.

A little lion in this vast world of sand and heat he was…

No one else was with him.

Only the voices in his head...

"Dad? We stay together forever, right?"

He heard his father's voice that had replied to these words.

"Simba, look up at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from there. And if you feel lonely, always remember that those kings will show you the way. And me too…"

His eyes closed entirely, but despite everything, he smiled.

"I come to you Father..." he whispered softly.

And when the vultures came a little later, he was already fainted...

 **The End**


End file.
